A Fresh Blow to His Pride
by kster
Summary: Gary Oak has it all. Is rich as hell, has Misty to be his wife and did I mention is the unbeaten Pokemon Champion? But what happens when Ash Ketchum, his long lost brother arrives and changes Gary's world by finding out his secret and taking his girl?
1. A Scarlet Affair

**This story will be a work in progress so I hope you can give me back constructive criticism in reviews or just review in general =3 Any flames will be deleted or ass kicking will be provided. Pokeshipping, Egoshipping, Ikarishipping and Contestshipping with Advanceshipping included and more. Thanks, enjoy and R&R ;3**

Chapter 1. A Scarlet Affair

Her tongue lingered over the fresh scratch mark on her arm, the blood a welcome taste in her mouth as she savoured the sweet favour lazily. She'd been sitting like this for an hour, and she'd at least changed her sitting position two hundred times by now and no one had noticed. Not one single person had removed their eyes from him, not that she thought that she deserved the attention, in fact, she was absolutely delighted that no one was looking at her; her dress was too tight, and she'd been hoping to scratch her shoulder for quite some time now. She was always seated next to him, always perfectly placed to his right, because after all, she just was there to be his lucky charm even though he didn't need it because he already was a charmer, but a little more luck in the bag was never a bad thing.

Misty sighed, crossing her legs, her fresh scratch still bleeding. She hated his Persian, the way it strode beside him, its golden fur gleaming in the sunlight from all the meticulous brushes and strokes it received from Gary's maid's each day. "_Stupid cat_," she muttered under her breath as the people in front of her were lost in her fiancées words.

Gary Oak was the most established and well set young man in all of the Kanto Region and every person, no matter of social status or race, knew it _very_ well. No one ever double crossed him, no one told him that he was wrong but always told him he was in the right, he always got what he bargained for and he never thought twice about anything, because why should he? He _ran_ Kanto; every person was under his thumb, he was the government and the monarchy, if there ever was one and he used his words like arrows to pierce and capture his targets in his fancy. He had a different woman every night and made more money each day and not even the most beautiful diamond could chip the smile that he wore.

Gary owned the biggest international battling league in all of Kanto and he had the rights to the ones in Johto, Sinnoh, Hoenn and Unova as well as being the Pokémon Champion for five years in a row and just being only twenty years old to top it off. His parents had insisted that to retain his public image that instead of being renown for being a heartbreaking playboy, that he instead change that to one of a devoted husband. So Misty Waterflower (or more like her sisters) had been offered a large sum of money for her hand in marriage and she (they) had accepted.

Now, before you start getting confused in this whole big affair, Misty was the Gym leader of Cerulean City since her sisters were too busy modelling bikini's and what nots (Misty had never payed much attention to what their jobs specifically entailed except that they always seemed to be wearing barely any clothing) and she had been successfully running the Gym for a few years happily and had been gaining a public image too and Gary's parents had noticed and had thought that Misty Waterflower was a nice, beautiful, sweet, young woman who would never dare to dream of hurting Gary's success or of ever answering him back. How _very_ wrong they were.

Misty had a fiery temper and she retained a sweet nature on the outside but if anyone said something that she disagreed with or thought was wrong, she let her true colours show. She'd scream and yell, throw her fists in the air and yell until she felt that she would break, she was never one to give up easily. She never showed her full temper though with Gary, she disagreed with him on many levels, gave him a snarky comment here and there and a roll of her eyes whenever he conveyed his sweet affections upon her. She wasn't with him for the money, she had no choice, and she had been thrown into his life with no escape but did not intend to play his game. Gary treated her with almost childish reverence, he bought her every pretty piece of jewellery that caught his eye and that he thought would look nice upon her pale neck, he made sure she always had the best clothes and the finest perfumes, took her wherever she wanted to go and bestowed upon her his deepest affections. He played his part very well with her as he had been taught to do. He had the whole thing down; he was the charming young business man, dashing conversationalist, unbeatable Pokémon Champion and doting to-be husband. Gary expected her to work alongside him, to be his trophy wife, since he believed that they both needed to make this work in order for him to keep his name, but she didn't.

Misty played along to his games, but she only did because of her sisters. They had promised that once she had been married to him for six years that they would let her come back home and she could leave her cold life behind and Gary too. It was a ridiculous thing to put her hope in but she did so and complied herself and gritted her teeth to be Gary's perfect future wife but she hadn't said that she would be a perfect angel while she did it, though.

So here she sat on a chair to the right of her "perfect" to-be husband while he charmed the press conference as he usually did, with every journalist and photographer eating up his words. Misty rubbed the last remaining drops of her blood onto her dress and closed her eyes and her let her ears pick up his words.

"Now, now folks, I'm not planning to get ahead of myself by starting_ another_ International League unless it's one for dear Persian here," a laugh was emitted from the audience as Gary smiled and he waited a minute or two, before he continued, "but I do think that it's_ vital_ that all trainers, the very best and elite, get a chance to meet each other under each one's home turf, that they all get to_ experience_ the surroundings that made each of them_ Champion_ and _who_ they are and that they get to _grow_ from that environment and hopefully learn from it too. The International League isn't just another ploy to stuff money up my backside, well, yes it's that," another cued laugh was heard, "but it's about_ communication_, about trainers learning from each other, inspiring young trainers to learn and experience new battling strategies while watching their favourite Champions battle it out and while they watch these battles, maybe the dream of being the next Pokémon Master, the_ next_ Champion, will grow in their hearts and maybe they'll carry out that dream one day. That's what life is about people, it's about taking what you want and doing all you can to achieve that, getting the people you_ love_ to support _you_ in your decisions and you in _theirs_," Gary looked over at Misty, who sensing his gaze, looked back, "and ultimately about embracing any challenge that crosses your path, no matter how big or small it is and talking about big and small, I do have a dress rehearsal fitting to attend with my gorgeous fiancée for our wedding, so excuse me ladies and gentleman, and continue to watch all your favourite matches of your Champions at the International Pokémon Battle League arena's located in your region."

Gary stood up and bowed and extended a hand towards Misty, who placed her hand in his and smiled politely at the various reporters and such who immediately responded with claps and snaps of cameras. Gary and Misty walked towards the door that led out of the room, with a Machoke on each side of them (Gary didn't like to use human bodyguards, instead he preferred Pokémon for his own personal reasons) and a couple of Gary's personal assistants in front of them, they left the room and walked down the hall to the lobby, where a limo would be waiting, black and polished until it gleamed, to take them back to the mansion.


	2. A Tired Tousle

**I haven't gotten any reviews yet so I'm not sure if I should continue this or not? It's all up to you to review since reviews would really be appreciated :3 **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon at all or otherwise I would be living it up in a mansion somewhere xD**

Chapter Two: A tired tousle

As soon as they got inside the limo, everything that they put on for the outside world faded. Gary pulled out a cigar from a small silver box that was underneath his seat (he sat on the left again) and fished about in his suits pocket for a lighter. Misty's smiled vanished as the door was closed and she stared straight ahead, looking at nothing in particular, just looking at anything but the person she was seated next to.

White, hazy smoke filled the limo and Gary leaned back, inhaling his daily dose of toxins as a reward for being a good boy, for playing a good boy. He looked over towards Misty; her red hair was long, brushing past her shoulders a little, and her white skin was the same colour as marble, he thought. Gary leaned over to her and planted a kiss on her pale shoulder which was accepted with a shiver from her. He continued to kiss up her shoulder slowly, while carelessly flicking his cigar with his free hand so that they were both lost in a back seat of lust and ashes.

Misty stiffened, not moving while Gary kissed her so, she had learned not to respond back so that in awhile he would tire of her and go back to doing whatever Gary Oak did. So she continued to look straight ahead, ignoring the kisses he ever so gently planted on her neck and brushed upon her cheeks. "Still going to ignore me, darling?" _Darling_? God, how she _resented_ the pet names he bestowed upon her, she'd told him not to call her that, again and again but it always just managed to slip his mind conveniently. "Maybe when you stop acting so high and mighty I might _actually_ give you a blowjob." She answered back, her tone sharp and it made Gary smile as he started on her collar bone, kissing her with the greatest precision as if she was made of glass. He answered, although a bit muffled by his kisses, "I'll look forward to that, although I don't think you can beat May's. She's got a_ very good_ tongue and her mouth can take on _any_ size, it just goes right in there and she doesn't even gag that often. She's had a_ lot_ of practise, y'know." He lifted his head and leaned in to kiss her, his hand cupping her chin, making her lean into him but what he got was much more sweeter than a kiss.

Misty leaned in obligingly, her green eyes reflected in his brown ones, and she waited a second or two until she raised her left hand and gave him a slap so hard that even the chauffer stopped the car and turned around in alarm. Gary cupped his cheek, a slight reddish tinge crawling over his skin and making itself cosy on his face. Misty smiled, she lived for these moments, for these opportunities when she got to wipe that sick smile off his face completely, even if it was only for a few seconds. She sat there, savouring her victory, playing it over and over in her mind, swimming in the delight of his wretched ego being removed of its sneering pride for a minute. Gary rubbed his cheek, but instead of yelling at her or pushing her to the ground as any angry, rambunctious man would think of, _no_, instead he placed his hand upon her cheek and leaned into her once again, letting her get a view of his red cheek.

"_Oh_, oh Misty, did I offend you with my dirty talk again? Did I make you angry with my talk of May's discretions? I'm sorry that I made you upset, I guess I did deserve that slap of yours; you do have a hard slap you know? Did someone teach you to slap that hard or was it something you inherited from seeing your sisters slap every bastard that tried to get his hands into their panties? I bet you must have seen a lot of men, Misty, such a lot of dirty, shameless men walking out the door as a little girl and you must have glared at them as they walked out but you know what, honey? If you like to play a good game of slap the dirty man, I could_ join_ you; we could make it a competition if you want. I could call my version, "_Slap the dirty bitch"_. I bet we could have a lot of fun, I'm willing to play if you are, I just don't want to hurt that pretty face of yours though, it's such a shame to ruin such soft skin." He moved away and placed his cigar in his mouth, as he instructed the chauffer to continue driving towards home. Misty sat, ice cold, her breathing slow and hoarse, she felt like she had been choked. Gary didn't even need to physically hurt her, he never did, he just needed words, and words were where he inflicted his blows and hits. He had never raised a hand to her yet; he always made sure she knew her place with just a word or two. Sweat formed on her brow, and she closed her eyes shut, basking in the innocence of the darkness. Gary sat smoking, his shirt unbuttoned as he looked out the window, a grin on his face.

**R&R please if you liked it, haters to the left ^^**


	3. Tired Troubles

**Sorry for this chapter being short, writers block is currently devouring my brain right now but I still took a shot at writing this so please R&R and tell me what you think/what you like about the story so far. Again, no flames, go take your hate to a fuzzy fish.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, it's all owned by Satoshi Tajiri but I do own Matt Smith...in my head.**

Chapter Three: Tired Troubles

Misty climbed the stairs to her bedroom, Gary's threat still fresh in her mind and his words singing her harsh lullabies as she reached the top of the stairs and put a hand on the banister, steadying herself. She breathed in heavily, trying to compose herself but she soon saw pink and yellow blotches and the world seemed to spin and she tried to stand still in it, praying that she wouldn't fall. She felt her hands trembling, the world trying to take a big bite out of her, chewing her up whole, and she felt the dizziness take over as she fell to the floor.

Misty didn't want Gary to see her like this, to see her small and defeated, like he _wanted_ her to be. No, she wouldn't _dare_ give him that satisfaction, not again. He had already gotten his daily dose of control from putting her back in her place in the limo and she wasn't keen to see him smirk again so soon.

So she laid her back against the wall and calmed herself with the words that she had so often weaved around herself whenever she felt that she would break. "It'll just be six years, it'll go past fast and then you'll be _done_, done with Gary and his fucked up ways, you'll get to be_ free_. You just need to not let him win; it's_ just_ a game, a _silly game_. All games end, they don't go on forever, they just _don't_. Just take another breath and put up with it, it'll be okay, it'll be okay, everything will be_ okay_. Just relax, _don't_ let him win and you'll be fine, it'll be okay-" she stopped whispering as she heard footsteps echoing down to the right of the hallway and she covered her mouth so that her breaths would sink into the silence. Misty waited a minute or two and then removed her hand from her mouth and rested her head against the wall, relieved that the person hadn't come her way. She got up and stretched, lifting an arm behind her back as a yawn escaped her lips and auburn strands hung in front of her eyes like curtains in front of a window. She then walked to her room, which was further down the hallway, to her left and Gary's was located next to hers. (Even though he usually took residence in her bedroom with her for reproduction precautions as he liked to call them.)

Misty unlocked the door, reminding herself to give Gary back the key when she went to bed because Gary let her have her own privacy in her room, which served as her only shelter and refuge from the world that existed behind the bedroom door but there was only one catch; she had to give him the key back before she went to bed, no matter what time of day or night, no matter of what circumstance she was in. That was all he had ever asked of the matter and he usually was there to collect the key himself but he never stopped to remind her every night before they both sunk into their dreams.

Misty sat down on her bed, caressing the golden bed sheets with her fingers and looked around the room with its luxurious purple drapes which had been imported from the most expensive fabric store in all of Kanto, the large oak dresser which was adorned with at least fifty and more expensive perfumes and various types of makeup, the chandelier that hung from the ceiling and the rug which was made of golden fleece that shone brilliantly in the sunlight. She had never felt so small until that very moment, everything around her seemed to have a price tag on it, seemed to have been bought with cash and exchanged with greed and now _she_ had been added to the list, to go along with them. She was just like the cashmere jacket that hung in her closet, like the oak dresser that stood against her wall and like the diamonds Gary had bought for her recently. She was nothing more than materialistic goods; just like the diamonds, she was there to look pretty and be a part of the scenery but it had never hit her more clearly until right now, as she sat on her bed, surveying her room. Misty was no better than the silken sheets she slept under and it made her feel sick. She curled up on her bed, her eyes tightly shut and told herself not to cry, because crying was the first step to making Gary Oak the winner.

**A biggggggg surprise is coming up next chapter, but how will Gary react to not being on top for once? And why is May appointed the new head maid? R&R and you'll find out soon ;3**


End file.
